RaNDomNeSs
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: A dumb story I did cause I was bored. Review if you want more. AU. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**~Maka POV~**

"Maka! It's time for breakfast!"

I got up feeling like horrible. Why you ask? Because I had to move to San Francisco because of my mom's job. Shes is being a singer. Though despite the fact that she's a singer I eventually found out through a series of hilariously traumatizing events, that I would rather not tell, that she was an undercover secret agent by the code name Goddess Coincidentally her real name is Kami.

After I got dressed, tied my hair in even pigtails people love so much and ate my breakfast, I jumped on the cat. The cat still couldn't carry me. This doesn't make sense, since when I bought the cat, the salesman on the streets said that the cat was a super cat and that it could do anything. I've been doing this for ten years and the cat still couldn't carry me. I think I got cheated…

* * *

**=In school=**

Once I got into my new school, I kept thinking if my school, DWMA, would be a normal school. I got my answer when I met Mr. Stein. He teaches us the Potato subject.

Our first lesson was who likes Tomatoes. It didn't make sense. Wasn't this supposed to be a Potato subject? Well apparently not.

During lunch I didn't feel like eating because my mom is the worst cook in the history of mankind. But when I eat with my mom I always fake a smile and say it tastes good.

"Aren't you gonna eat? You're not feeling well?" a tall girl with tan skin, black hair and gray eyes asked.

I didn't say anything. I never was the talkative type. So I ignored her and started to read a book. She told me her name, her name is Jacqueline (call her Jackie)O'lantern. I didn't care much though so I continued reading the book.

She sat next to me trying to engage a conversation with me. She complimented me on everything: my hair, my skin, my taste in books, etc. Compliments don't really affect me but she seemed to really like me. I was touched by that, so I decided to talk with her.

"Do you have a cat?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Ranarock." She answered.

"Is he a super cat?" I asked.

She looked a bit surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"I was just asking." I said

"Well yes, she is a super cat." She answered. If you listened hard enough you could hear a hint of pride in her voice.

I feel a little jealous now. "What does he do?" I asked

"he flies." She said. "Wanna know how I found out?" She asked.

I nodded. Not because I thought it was amazing, but because if she told me, I might find out how to get my cat to carry me.

**~Jackie POV~**

She just suddenly asked me if I had a cat. I answered of course. I wanted to be friends with her. Then she asked me if it was a super cat. Wow! We must have a psychic connection or something because I do have a super cat! I answered modestly… Well it did have a bit of pride in it. I asked her if she wanted to know and she said yes.

"Well then," I said "it all started when I bought my cat…"

_Flashback of idiocy which just so happens to be ten years ago:_

I was at the roof of my apartment, holding a my new cat ,Ragnarock. The salesman on the streets told me this cat is a super cat that can fly. So right now I'm here to see if that man is a liar. I positioned myself and was ready to drop my cat.

_The Ragnarock POV in the flashback:_

_What the Heck! This little human girl is about to drop me from a three story building! When I felt her hands let go of me, I immediately prayed to the cat god, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_**(Sound familiar?)**_. To my astonishment and gratitude I landed on a trampoline and bounced back to the roof. But to my horror and regret I bounced back into the girl's arms again…I should have got run over by a car..._

_Back to Jackies POV_

_Oh my gosh! The Ragnarock just flew back into my arms! He must really like me! Wait… What am I doing on the roof again? Oh yeah, I was seeing if Ragnarock could fly… OMD! HE JUST FLEW BACK INTO MY ARMS! He **is** a super cat!_

_End of the flashback of idiocy_

**~Maka POV~**

Though it was an interesting story, it didn't help me at all. How am I supposed to get my cat to carry me now!? Well I could try making my cat drag me across the town…

DING! DONG! DEAD! DONG!

At that point the bell rang. Patti shook my hand and waved me goodbye. I headed to my class too.

**~Jackie POV~**

I sat down in class. Things were going normally in my history class, but I kept feeling like I was forgetting something. Something important… "HOLY DEATH! I FORGOT TO ASK WHAT THAT GIRL'S NAME WAS!"

Everyone was looking at me. "Ms. O'Lantern, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop disturbing the class with your constant yelling." The teacher said. Everyone was laughing at me. Was I thinking out loud? Aw man… This is so embarrassing.

**~Maka POV~**

The teacher arrived late by **FIFTY MINUTES**. Seriously! Until he arrived the whole class was in total chaos. There was graffiti on the walls, papers on the floor, nerds getting beat up and some boys did a rock-paper-scissors stripping game, but when the teacher arrived everything had just magically disappeared. I think I enrolled into a school of creepy wizards…

Class ended quickly. By the time I got home I immediately went to my room to rest. All of today's activities made me tired.

**~Maka POV~**

I woke up to the sound of one of my mom ice-cream themed songs. That doesn't make sense since my mom doesn't practice songs at **12:00** in the morning. She practices songs **12:01 **in the morning. I need to investigate what's going on.

I traced the song to my living room and wished I never went there to investigate because **I SAW A GHOST DANCING TO MY MOM'S SONG**. The ghost was really hairy and fat. How did I know she was hairy? I knew because all she was wearing was **MY MOM'S UNDERWEAR**! Though the ghost didn't scare me it was my mom's underwear that scared me.

I immediately ran upstairs to my older sister's room. My sister's name is Tsubaki by the way. She comforts me a lot when I have problems, but this time I have a feeling she won't be able to comfort me. After all, my mom's underwear is really scary.

**~The next morning in school~**

I have officially been traumatized by my mom's underwear. I mean I don't even know how those can be called underwear. It's so gross and yucky but the worst part was IT WAS A THONG! Ugh…

"Hellooo~"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jackie talked to me.

"Hey! I forgot to ask your name yesterday, so what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Maka." I said. "Well, I guess that explains why you never said my name when we were talking yesterday."

"That's because I forgot to ask your name!" Jackie yelled

"Umm… okay… So I heard there was going to be an assembly here-"

"That's because I forgot to ask your name!"

There was a moment of silence.

"That's because I forgot to ask your name!"

Wow she's pretty funny. I didn't expect her to be funny.

"There's an assembly going on at the ice-cream zone. Students are acquired to attend the assembly." The speaker said.

Everyone went there like a bunch of zombies: Really slow and lazy. Wow, they must really hate assemblies. Hope the assemblies here aren't as bad as I think they are.

**~In the ice-cream zone~**

"Alright students," the teacher in charge said "let's all start the assembly with the schools anthem." Huh? An anthem? I didn't know this school had its own anthem.

"_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man"_

Wait, what?

"_I can shake ah my fanny I can shake ah my can"_

What the hell is this?!

"_I'm a tuff tootin baby I can punch all yo buns. I can punch all yo buns. If yo an evil witch I will punch yo for fun!"_

What the hell is wrong with this school?!

"And now a word from Principal Azusa" the teacher in charge said.

A woman with short black hair went to the microphone. She fixed her onyx eyes at a bunch of boys who looked sort of like delinquents. "I don't want anyone skipping classes again. If you do, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED, YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled. Wow, this principal is scary. "That will be all, return to your respective classes."

Once she said that I got trampled by a whole school of students running as fast as they can from the principal. Luckily, one of them had the decency to stretch out her hand to me. He seemed really nice, he had star shaped, light blue hair. His eyes were neon green complemented by green-tinted glasses.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah…" I replied.

"I'm glad." he said "My name is Black-Star."

"My name is Maka." I said.

"BS," a girl with short, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes said "why are you talking to her?"

"Oh, I was just helping her." Black-star(I shall now call him BS) replied. She faced me and gestured to the blonde girl "Maka, this is Patti. She's a childhood friend of mine."

I reached out my hand to her thinking she would shake my hand. "Hi I'm Ma-" I was interrupted when she slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me." Patti said "Stay away from BS, you understand. He's my friend, not yours."

"Hey Maka can be friends with whoever she wants!" Jackie said. Wait, when did Jackie get here?

"Back off, Jackie! This is none of your business!" Patti said.

"Shut up you Shorty!" Jackie yelled.

"Sh-shorty?! How Rude!" Patti yelled "Who you calling Shorty?! We are the same height!"

**~Two minutes later~**

There we were running dramatically into the sunset. This is kind of weird since it's the start of class yet the sun was already setting. Yup, it was so dramatic we were running in slow motion, at least until BS asked why we were running in slow motion.

When we were running in slow motion, I noticed a weird missing poster that said:

**Missing**

**Name:**_ Haruhi Suzumia_

**Age:**_ 17_

**If found big reward: **$_1,000,000,000,000,000_

**If not found bigger reward:** _$2,000,000,000,000,000,000_

**If found please call: **_You can't. Haruhi used all the phones to contact aliens._

Well, this is a really weird life I'm having. First it was Mr. Stein, Second was the magical students who can make stuff disappear, and now this! Yup, it is definitely crazy.

**~At home~**

I was teaching my cat,Elizabeth(Liz), how to carry me again. If you're wondering why that's its name, it's because the shady salesman on the streets said that was its name. I would have named something else like IDK Sebastian, but if it already has a name I can't change that.

"Maka! Run for your life!" Tsubaki yelled while running towards the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mom is cooking again!" Tsubaki shouted.

Together we ran outside while Tsubaki said something about what would happen if Chuck Norris could turn into Goku and could never turn back. I gave my sister a _'Death please' _look and said that Chuck Norris can do anything.

**-––—•Line•—–-**

**Please review. This is a dumb story I wrote cause I was bored.**


	2. Chapter 2 Not a chap

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


End file.
